Vehicle windows sometimes include conductive layers such as layers of silver. The conductive layers provide the windows with the ability to shield vehicle occupants from infrared light. Vehicle windows with infrared-light-blocking capabilities may help avoid excessive heat buildup when vehicles are exposed to sunlight.
Vehicle windows that are entirely covered with conductive layers tend to block wireless communications. It may therefore be desirable to form openings in the conductive layers in vehicle windows. Patterning these layers may, however, create unattractive visible artifacts.